yogpodfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
This page lists all the current episodes of the YoGPoD. Season 1 Season 1 began with the beginning of the YoGPoD in February 2009 and lasted throughout 2009 until early 2010, when podcast production began to slow down. # Snowcast # Sipsgate # Toaster Bags and Tina Barrett # Na na na, nana na naa na # The LHC and politics # Zombies and Drugs # The Dragon Quiz # Dave Yogpod # Dungeons & Dragons Part 1 # Hanging to the left # Xephos is lazy and never provides a title or summary # Dungeons & Dragons Part 2 # The Last Watch # Xephos' War Stories # Halloween Special # Boobles, Man-man, Cowboy MMO and floating Jaffas # Don't they just go down to their undies # You put the boom boom into the durr # Dungeons & Dragons Part 3 # Miss, have you got any Dostoevsky? # Halloween Spacktacular # Thai Fish in a Bag # Simon's Cheesecake Surprise # Christmas at Poundland # Chess Boxing and Other New Years Party Games # Your Grandad Was A Bee? Season 2 Season 2 of the YoGPoD was announced by Simon in episode 27, marking a "new beginning". This list uses the official YouTube numbering, i.e. ditching the 30a and 30b numbering format of those episodes in favour of 30 and 31, thus moving the number of every subsequent episode up by 1. Warwick Davis Exclusive Interview I'm just putting the Daz in the sink SCRAMMMBLED IM THIRTY-TWO YEARS OLD Simon, Simon, come and drink the tea of the Inca people D&D2 - I'm Just Making A Camp Guys (Part 1) I am Michael Macdonald and I listen to the yogpod all day My mum bought me a troll Fridge Tax Christmas Special 2010 Live on Nordrassil Hodor! Borange Christmas Special Fun Packed 2011 Special Season 3 The beginning of Season 3 of the YoGPoD isn't officially marked, but after the release of Borange, the YoGPoD entered a long period of neglect, with Christmas Special Fun Packed 2011 Special coming out almost half a year after Borange. Episode 40 was also the last YoGPoD edited and produced by Lewis and Simon. Starting with episode 41, Sparkles* took over the editing and producing, giving the show a somewhat fresh format and also giving Sips more prominent appearances, notably in episodes 41 and 42. Toaster Mic Bear Claws Strawnana Citizenship Test Halloween Spack-2-cular Halloween Spack-3-cular Unfortunately, this season was rather short, to the point of episode 46 (the 2013 Halloween special) coming out an entire year after episode 45 (the 2012 Halloween special). There was no 2014 Halloween special the following year, and it seemed as though the YoGPoD had been abandoned. Season 4 Starting on Halloween 2015, the YoGPoD saw a resurrection after a two-year hiatus, with three episodes coming out in (relatively) rapid succession before the end of 2015. This is the ongoing season, dubbed Season 2 by Simon and Lewis, but let's be honest, they very obviously had no idea what they were talking about. Halloween 5pack-cular Spirit Animal Livestream Special! Christmas Special 2015 New Year's Resolutions Halloween Spack-10-cular Simple Simon Simple Simon was a YouTube series which started in 2013 and was also released on iTunes in podcast form through the YoGPoD. Many fans considereded this series to be a YoGPoD alternative during the latter's hiatus. Every episode of the show featured a guest star. The series was seemingly abandoned in 2014. # Simple Simon 1 ft. Turpster # Simple Simon 2 ft. Sips # Simple Simon 3 ft. Hat Films # Simple Simon 4 ft. Pyrion Flax # Simple Simon 5 ft. DaveChaos # Simple Simon 6 ft. Jesse Cox # Simple Simon 7 ft. TotalBiscuit # Simple Simon 8 ft. Evan Daugherty # Simple Simon 9 ft. Ali-A # Simple Simon Special ft. Bill Bailey # Simple Simon 10 ft. Day[9] # Simple Simon 11 ft. Dead Workers Party # Simple Simon 12 ft. Topmass Other episodes Simon and Lewis were also featured on a number of other shows. The episodes where they were featured are downloadable through the YoGPoD on iTunes, and as such are a pseudo-official part of the show. * Nordrassil Radio Interview * Interview on The Incredible Podcast * Interview on The Shaft Podcast Unreleased episodes There has been one unreleased episode of the YoGPoD (that we know of), discussed several times by Simon and Lewis in later episodes. * Pilot Episode (Before the Snowcast)